


You're not so bad yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Although the first kiss didn't happen yet, First Kiss, First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Neither the getting together, but I just started, we'll get to it someday, will be adding more tags as I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was no surprise that John, who came from really really Catholic high school but was really really gay, has never kissed anyone. Alex on the other side seems to be flirting with everyone so the only reasonable thing to do would be to ask Alex to teach him how to kiss, right?I mean, what could possibly go wrong?Alternative title: John thins Alex is playboy featuring very confused AlexUniversity/College HamSquad AU
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton / John Laurens
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	You're not so bad yourself

John didn’t want to be at this party. Everything was too loud for his liking and after first five minutes, Lafayette disappeared somewhere and left John in room full of people he didn’t know. The only hope that he had was that there would be some cute guys. He was secretly delirious that here in university it he could be more open than he was on his Catholic high school in South Fucking Carolina. That was partly reason why he introduced himself to Lafayette, who was rocking red lipstick and who had tee with text: “Kiss whoever the fuck you want”. Within first five minutes of the conversation he it was clear that they can’t be stopped and Lafayette will speak forever. After few minutes John thought it would be easier to nod. They could’ve made him sell them his firstborn child and he wouldn’t know.

That’s how he found himself in the middle of a crowded room. Where he knew no one. On a Thursday night. At ten in the evening. Okay, the fact that it was ten wasn’t that important but John wanted his inner self to actually pity him. 

“Oh, you! You don’t have anything to drink, want something?” asked him some energetic women with dark hair freely pinned on the back of her head. 

“I’m fi-“

“Wait, I don’t actually know you, do I?” She interrupted him and looked at him properly. “Didn’t I tell everyone that I wanted this to be smaller party just for friends? It just like the last time when Hercules broke the table because of some stupid bet with Alex and Lafayette…”

“Wait, Lafayette, they invited me here!” even though she seemed like she wasn’t listening to him he felt the urge to defend why he was here. He quickly continued. “And I’m not planning to break the table, not that I’m suggesting they planned to break it before, but, ehm, yeah.”

He scratched the back of his head nervously and looked at the girl. Fortunately she decided to take pity on him and laughed it off. “Okay, you’re cute, I see why Lafayette brought you, I’m Angelica, let me introduce you to others.” 

She didn’t give him time to answer, turned and moved through the room.

“So, me and my sisters are basically hosts of this party, which would be just a friendly meeting if someone would stop inviting people they just met,” she stressed last part of the sentence. 

“Angelica, dear, you know I could never do that to you, John here is my long-lost friend from childhood” slurred a bit Lafayette, who was suddenly leaning on John shoulders. Now he appeared, thought John bitterly. 

Angelica put her hands on her hips. 

“Yeah, can you tell me his name?”

“Well, John of course.”

“And his last name is…?”

“Angelica, we were very small kids, of course I never asked for his last name, that wouldn’t make any sense,” Lafayette smiled at Angelica and turned to John to wink. 

Unfortunately, in his state he was as inconspicuous as five men dancing can-can. So not only Angelica saw that wink, probably also a guy who was on the other side of room saw it.

Really cute guy.

Angelica laughed at Lafayette with fond look on her face. Yeah, Then she looked back at John and stopped for a second. If John was looking at her, he would see the devilish smirk playing on her lips. Unfortunately for him, he was still looking at the guy, counting his chances of him being straight.

“So, I’m going to assume that you don’t know basically anyone in here.” She changed her direction and lead him back to other side of the room. He flinched when she suddenly yelled: “Alex!”

To his luck (John haven’t decided yet if he meant it ironically or not) the cute guy raised his head. And this is gonna be the death of John, he was even prettier from up close. 

“John, this is Alex, Alex, John. He doesn’t know anyone here so he’s your responsibility now, have fun, bye!” Angelica blew them a kiss and disappeared. John would normally  
protest at the ‘responsibility’, he can take care of himself, thank you very much, but then Alex turned to him and smirked. He had the audacity to smirk and It was hella hot. John was fucked. 

“I would ask you if you’re new here, but even though I’d wish that, unfortunately I can’t know every cute person going to this university.” Was Alex flirting with him? This was definitely flirting, or was it? John needed to know. 

“I like your eyes,” John blurted out, and wasn’t it just the most awkward and embarrassing thing he could say? Great, just great. He was mentally smacking his head on a nearest wall when Alex spoke again.

“Thanks, yours aren’t bad either.” And the smirk was back. He was mocking him. Okay John could do that, get a grip, act cool.

“What’s your major? I’m English.” He high-fived himself in his mind. That sounded like a normal person.

“Oh, I’m double Poli Sci and English myself, that would mean we might have some classes together, how come I never noticed you?”

“I’m a freshman, I started three weeks ago,” said John. He might completely destroy the flirting mood, but he was certain he was blushing after first sentence and he wouldn’t have chance with someone like Alex. And he might get a friend out of this.

“Okay, that’s great, let me introduce you to other people since Angelica told me to and you always listen to Angelica,” he winked at him and looked at Angelica who was again on the other side of room. As if sensing it, Angelica raised her head and made ‘I’m watching you’ sign with her head. John started to be afraid of her.

Even though, he felt himself smile and let grinning Alex drag him wherever he’d want to. 

///

After what felt like hours (and at least 4 cups of something – John didn’t have the faintest clue what was it but he trusted Alex) John felt a little buzz and now he knew at least 10 another people in room. To his joy, Alex didn’t leave his side the whole time, and John believed it wasn’t just because Angelica told him to. 

He felt like this friend group somehow adopted him, and as a usually introvert (but he was really indecisive so not all of the time), John was really glad. Unfortunately, it seemed as if the whole group was either dating Alex at one point (Eliza, Maria, Thomas) or were flirting with him, present tense. At least, now he knew that Alex wasn’t straight. 

Okay, John didn’t have crush at this guy who he met few hours ago, not at all. So he could continue with his life and not think about how Alex’s brown eyes seems to give all of his attention when you spoke. Or how he always had few strands of hair that fell out of his loose bun, no matter how many times he redid it. Not think about it at all.

This is not gonna end well.

///

Next day John woke up in an unknown place. Even more strangely, he was using something really warm and really comfortable as a pillow. He opened his eyes just to see excited Alex make photo of all the people lying around. John didn’t even try to look more presentable, he accepted his faith of never having any good pictures and closed his eyes back, intending to get at least a half-hour more of sleep. 

To his luck, Alex noticed it.

“John” he whispered. John pretended not to hear.

“John, I saw you awake, you can’t hide in Hercules’ chest now.”

John slowly opened his eyes and turned his head. And indeed, he was using Hercules as a pillow, with other people still sleeping in various positions around the room. 

He begrudgingly stood up and was surprised to find himself without hangover. He tiptoed to Alex, careful not to stand on anyone and sat next to him to the kitchen table. 

“Why are you awake now, you masochist?” he asked and sipped a bit of Alex’s coffee. He would put there more milk. He didn’t even think that they met yesterday because it felt oddly natural. 

“You know you’re awake too, right?”

“And whose fault it is?” John fired back and took another sip.

“There’s a whole pot of coffee I made,” Alex pointed to the kitchen counter and snatched his cup back.

“Forbidden fruit tastes the best,” John didn’t even think of what he was saying. Alex choked on his coffee. It brough sense of satisfaction to John for whole 3 seconds until the embarrassment came and he promptly stood to take his own cup.

“I just had to write something down,” Alex said when John sat down, now with his own cup. Alex motioned to his notebook, opened on the table.

“For class? I mean, year has barely started.” John leaned on his elbows a bit and threw a glance on the notebook.

“No, that’s for the school newspaper, I write essays for the column Current situation. It’s everything from politics, to trans’ rights.” Alex looked at him challengingly. John though this could be a test or whatever, but he was just too tired to care.

“Wow, that’s cool. I also wrote for the school papers, back in high school but mostly anonymous stuff since you can’t really shout, ‘hey, I’m big gay and I’m writing about all of these controversial topics, and yeah, my father is republican senator, why are you asking’ in proper Catholic school.”  
There were few seconds of silence, and John realized that he was obviously also too tired to have any sort of brain to mouth filter. He looked down.

“That’s great, maybe you want to try it in here, I could try to put some good word for you with the redactor for you.” Alex beamed at him. “Or you can just wait few minutes ‘till Angelica wakes up and impress her yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I have no Beta readers, I'm in dire need of assistance! (and yes, I had to pun that line there but it doesn't change anything on the fact that I need someone to proofread it).
> 
> (Maybe also some friends who love musicals while we're at it).
> 
> Kudos and all comments greatly appretiated!!


End file.
